German Shepherds
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: Italy always comes over to Germany's uninvited, and this time Germany has to leave him there alone. Prussia sees it as a good opportunity to throw a party and invites over a few of his good friends. When Germany finds out he isn't pleased and puts a plan in motion to make Prussia think twice about what he did. Really OOC, read at your own risk the terribleness is stifling.
1. Chapter 1

**With an almost completely new plot this story is getting a major make-over. This is no doubt better than it was before, as it was my first fic.**

* * *

Once again Italy had invaded his home without asking, or even calling him beforehand to warn him of the impending mess. Now the messy Italian had arrived just as he was preparing to leave for a meeting. It was something that he simply could not skip, so he had to place a certain amount of trust in Italy. Germany wasn't sure if he had it in him. He had never left the Italian alone in his house before, and he wasn't keen to now. Pulling himself together he gave strict orders to Italy not to let anyone come over.

As soon as Germany's car pulled out of the driveway the phone was in Italy's hand.

"Veh~ I'm scared to be by myself come save me fratello!"

"Just come home from potato bastard's house."

"Lovi who is that? Feli?"

"Shut up tomato bastard, I'm the one holding the phone!" Prussia walked through the doorway behind Italy.

"The awesome me with awesomely-"

"It's the second potato bastard! Feli don't let him do anything to you I'm coming!"

"Hola amigo~ How are you?"

"Awesome as always!" The two people in the background had completely taken over the conversation. In a fury Romano hung up. Cackling Prussia grabbed the phone from Italy and dialed France's number.

"Yo Franny! West is out so come over and party! I called Toni already and he's on his way here." Before France could reply Prussia hung up, he knew that the Frenchman would show up. But surprisingly the first ones there were America and England. Wait, what?

"See Iggy! I can sense the amazing places to have a party! Prussia is always drunk and crazy, so this must be the right place."

"I think you mean that I'm always _awesome_."

"America," started England stiffly. "You dragging me around the world and showing me a "good time" isn't my idea of fun.

"You need to get out more man! You're so proper all the time!"

"You need to like, totally like stop arguing and look at this beautiful dress! Who wants to wear it first?" At some point Poland had entered the house, with an extravagant purple ball gown. America held out a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you wear that for two hours." Shrugging Poland went to go put on the gown.

While he was gone France appeared in the doorway. Prussia, who was in the kitchen getting a beer out of the fridge, didn't even know he was there until England started yelling at him. Snickering he went to watch them flail their limbs at each other. Poland came out in the dress and everyone quieted down and stared for a few seconds before continuing.

"Feliciano where the hell are you?!" It had taken him quite some time, but now Romano was here too.

"Toni what took you so long?"

"Roma wanted to drive, but so did I. Eventually I won the fight to drive and we were about halfway here when he wrestled me out of the driver's seat and almost made us crash. My car does have a few new dents now… Then Lovi drove the rest of the way." Prussia patted his shoulder.

"You should have tied him up." From across the room where he was trying to pry Italy off of the couch Romano threw a curse his way. Sticking his tongue out the Prussian went to grab another beer.

When Spain and America have nothing to do but watch France and England fight things go to extremes. Wanna have a burger fight?

"Sí, that sounds entertaining!" Really Spain just didn't know how to say no. So the two of them went to unload the hamburgers from America's car. Spain was surprised that anyone could even fit in the vehicle with all the food it held. Poland was "like you should like totes try on this skirt" to Romano and Italy, and since they were arguing in Italian it went unnoticed. In reality Italy was whining and Romano was shouting.

The burgers started flying and the fight between England and France intensified. Prussia just laughed more and got further in his goal of cleaning out all the alcohol in the refrigerator.

Meanwhile in a conference building…

Germany sighed. Some of the people here had no idea how to run a nation, and it was wearing him down to explain everything multiple times. Finally a break was called and he sighed in relief. Thinking back to what he had been thinking before he left the German decided it would be good to call Italy and check up on him.

"H-Hello?" Italy's voice was shaking slightly and he could hear screaming in the background.

"What is going on?!"

"I might of let Prussia let things get out of hand," the Italian whispered. It took him a second to puzzle out that sentence. Well, if it was Prussia then it made more sense.

"Just go home, okay? Please just go home so I can take care of it."

"Okay, Romano will take me." Now Romano was at his house? What was the world coming to? The older Italian hated his guts.

"Veh, fratello I want to go home now."

"Good, damn it! Now I don't have to drag you out the door." He paused for a second. "Damn, I came in Spain's car." He hissed in frustration and pulled Spain out of the burger fight. "Take me home tomato bastard!"

"Whatever you want mi tomate~" Spain may or may not have participated in Prussia's alcohol quest.

"Shut up and drive!" Italy slipped into the backseat, while Romano hopped into the passenger seat in order be able to bug Spain the most. So the three of them left and only America, England, France and Poland remained. Without Spain around no one was really willing to play "burger tag" with him, so America smiled, called himself the hero, thanked Prussia for the fun party and drove off.

Germany quietly approached his own home. It took a lot of self-control not to investigate what was being done inside, but he had a plan to set in motion. Gently he opened the gate and ushered his three dogs outside. His house held inanimate objects, but his dogs were living creatures and they couldn't be left to deal with Prussia.

Obedient as always they followed him a few streets down to his car, where he opened to door and let them jump inside. Without hesitating Germany drove away with his dogs, not glancing back once.

* * *

**There will be more chapters, but don't expect them anytime soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sure this fic will be way longer than before! I think it is already actually... On another note, I'll be going on vacation so no updates for awhile.**

* * *

Germany couldn't remember a large chunk of his early childhood, but he assumed it hadn't been much different from the rest of it. From a young age he was always the responsible one. Looking back he didn't really know why, maybe he looked at Prussia's eccentric attitude and decided that he needed to run his nation in a more professional manner. Whatever the reason, he hadn't ever changed. Never once could the German remember a time when he had blatantly disobeyed his older brother. Chastised him, yes, but openly disregarding him was out of the question. For the past few years Germany had been asking himself why. Maybe it was because despite his obnoxiousness Prussia usually had great advice about just about everything and knew how to deal with things that Germany had never even dreamed could exist.

He looked up to his older brother so much, but couldn't bring himself to fully follow his not-so-great examples. In all military matters however, he found himself looking back through his memories to see how his older brother had reacted to a similar situation. Prussia was a country built to fight, so his military expertise was insured.

For quite some time now Germany had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to show Prussia that he could make his own choices. When the albino thought that he was sitting in his office most of the time he was already finished with all of his work and he was out running with his dogs. It didn't mean that he was a completely different person than what he appeared to be, it just meant that he had separate parts of his life. And he knew it was childish, but more than anything he wanted to put Prussia into a position where he would be forced to think about his actions. Whenever he got drunk at some bar, whether alone or with Spain and France, he would be the one picking him up. If Prussia went to a party somewhere and got drunk he was the one who had to go pick him up. When Prussia got drunk in their house he would be the one cleaning up all the mess. His brother never seemed to think about how it was him buying their food, and him doing all the paperwork.

But when he got to far into those thoughts Germany would get guilty right away. Of course he was the one doing all the paperwork, why would Prussia do it if he wasn't a nation? As he thought that he would always feel like crying and letting things go on as they were, because Prussia was clearly enjoying his life, nation or not. This time he had finally gotten himself steeled for the bad thoughts and guilt, he was ready to change things and not regret his choices. Regret was his old friend. He regretted many things that had happened long ago, even knowing that there was no way for him to change his past actions. In fact regret was one of the only reasons he himself got drunk.

The time for change was here, and he wasn't going to look back now. After driving for an hour he pulled into the backyard of an unsuspecting house. If he parked his car in the back no one driving by would get suspicious. The house wasn't much, with only a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms, but it was more than enough for his purposes. The entire interior was well furnished, though the outside intentionally didn't let on. The second bedroom was for dogs alone and it was well stocked to suit their needs. The place had internet access so that during his stay he would be able to continue his work. He was tempted to call in on vacation so that when Prussia contacted the government they wouldn't have anything to tell him.

He walked around to the passenger side of his car and opened the door. One at a time he lifted out his three dogs. They were well trained and knew to listen to him, but they were much more than mere pets. Like Gilbird and Prussia, Blackie, Berlitz and Aster would live as long as he did. He never punished them without a good reason, and they had more of a mutual relationship. Germany fed them, sheltered them, petted them and played with them. In return they did what he asked, the three were almost never really forced into anything.

They went inside and had dinner before going to bed early. For awhile Germany stayed awake thinking of the possible repercussions of his actions. Shrugging it off he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Where was he? Oh yeah, on the floor. 'West must have come home last night and left me here as some sort of "punishment" for getting everything dirty.' When he opened his eyes Prussia expected the house to be spotless like it was every other time Germany had come home and cleaned up after him. At first it didn't make him worried when the empty shattered beer bottles and hamburger components were still scattered around. There was even some scratched paint from England and France's "battle." It made him happy that his little brother was being more liad back and lazy, finally the tall blonde wasn't breathing down his neck to clean all the time.

He awesomely snuck down the hall to Germany's room. As always, the door was closed. Slowly he pulled it open fully expected to be reprimanded for entering without permission. But the room was empty. Now the panic was beginning to set in. He had probably just been held up at that meeting of his right? That seemed like something his younger brother would do. He would just call the government and check up on him...

"The awesome me is calling for Germany." The official on the other end was surprised, Prussia almost never called them and when he did it was always on the best ways to prank the German nation, not to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, he left last night and called in on vacation. He has a lot of hours stored up since he never takes any time off, so he could be gone for a long time." He hung up. His workaholic, responsible brother on vacation? Only one nation could be the reason...

"The awesome me is calling about West. Is he with you?"

"I don't know anyone by that name, please don't hurt me!" Cue frustration.

"Is Germany," he said slowly. "With you? My awesomness demands an answer!"

"N-No, he's not." Once again the albino hung up. Now what? Where could Germany be? No ordinary humans could have even slowed him down, so it had to be some nations, right? But there had been no hostility between Germany and anyone lately. Why would his little brother just up and leave without a trace?

Could he possibly be the answer?

* * *

**As always please review! I love reviews~ They make my life suddenly seem so much better every time I get one~ Criticism is always appreciated! Heck, even random things that make almost no sense still make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have been such a bad person, putting this off... Anyway, this thing definitely needs a new title so if anyone has anything please review or PM me! I switched POVs a lot... School is starting up again, and since I'm doing other things as well expect drawn out updates like this.**

* * *

He wondered if Prussia had realized that he was gone yet. He was inclined to think not because the albino was most likely suffering from a terrible hang over. Hopefully he found the pills that he had left on the kitchen counter before he got too far. Sighing the German pulled out three cans of dog food and set them down on the table before turning to grab the can opener. His dogs were still sleeping, but that would change as soon as he cracked open the first can. Slowly he started turning the opener's handle and counted down the time it took for his pets to appear. Around thirty seconds, a perfectly normal time in his opinion. Humming to himself he set the three bowls of food on the floor in a row and sat down to eat his own breakfast; cereal.

Germany wasn't sure what to do with himself because he almost never had any free time, and now he had the rest of today and tomorrow to mess around. Resolving not to think about what Prussia would think of him when he went home he decided to go walking with his dogs through town to the park.

-xXVXx-

What could his little brother be thinking?! Throughout the years he had been very careful to always abide by a certain list of rules and basic principles. Disappearing without a trace definitely wasn't on that list. There seemed to be nothing going on in the ways of kidnapping… Sighing he stumbled into the kitchen, resolving to find Germany no matter what it took. To his surprise there was a small container of pills sitting on the counter next to the sink. He was sure that all of them were gone after that insane drinking party at a nearby bar. Needless to say he France and Spain were banned for the rest of their lives. Wondering where these could have come from he shrugged and downed the small capsules.

Why was he even trying to think? That's right, it was because he was awesome! Maybe his little brother's tolerance for awesomness had finally been destroyed from daily exposure. Pushing all thoughts with the word "awesome" away Prussia began to think seriously.

He hadn't been the best big brother, that much he knew without having to be told. He couldn't think of anything he had done recently that was different from what he normally did. Wracking his brain he thought of all the things that Germany didn't like about him, actually the list was quite long. What was left to like in his personality?

-xXVXx-

After jogging for a few hours and playing fetch one to many times he decided that it was time to go back to his temporary home. Actually walking around aimlessly with no real goal was very relaxing. Taking in the sights of the town and the park with nothing to analyze was nice. Allowing a brief (and rare) smile to grace his face Germany told himself that he would to this again in the future. It was past lunchtime now, so surely now Prussia knew that he was gone. The only reason he was doing this was to see the reaction he got when he returned home. Anger was assured.

Grumbling about the extra annoying things that Prussia was sure to do to punish him Germany wondered what _he _would do if he was Prussia. It was certainly true that their roles seemed to be reversed. The albino almost never looked out for him lately in the way that an older sibling would do, in fact he really seemed to enjoy letting Germany do that sort of thing for _him._ Well, if he really was the older one and Prussia was younger how would he feel if Prussia was doing what he was doing right now? That's a bad question. In reality the albino had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth a few times before, usually when he was drunk. Once it was actually a collaboration with France to trick a certain gullible Spanish nation into something or other.

Since it had happened before it didn't really affect him as much as the first time had. If he really concentrated he could dredge up the dread and despair that he felt. Had he actually been that scared? Yes, he realized, he had. Well he cared a lot about Prussia despite some of his less desirable traits. But family was family, and you had to be there for them no matter what. That was what he told himself whenever he had to go pick up the former nation when he was drunk. Would a good younger brother be doing this just to freak out the older one?

-xXVXx-

That was it. The tall blonde just couldn't take him anymore so he decided to leave. Why hadn't he said something before it came to this?

"I can change," he whispered to himself. If that's what it took to get the younger back then he would do it in a heartbeat. His awesomness… No! 'I can't think about that right now, Germany is more important.'

"Now where are you."

-xXVXx-

He's done so much for me, and I can't just expect him to change. In fact, if he did change for the "better" then I would be freaked out. I would definitely wonder who had replaced Prussia's brain. 'Really, he's the perfect brother. His sort of insane and loud personality balances out my own, which might actually be the real problem here. I push away social stuff and bottle up all my emotions, effectively pushing people away. It's a miracle he's been able to stand me all this time.'

"I should change a little bit before I get on his case," he mumbled to himself as he made dinner for himself. 'I can go back early tomorrow, and taking the drive into account I should be home by nine.' Satisfied with his decision the German finished up his cooking and ate. Meticulously cleaning everything up he showered and went to bed.

* * *

**This really just went in circles didn't it? Not the happiest with it, but it's all I got. Thank you so much to AlwaysTrueX3, vordella and GermanGirl97 for the follows and favs! I really appreciate it, and I'm not really sure how to thank you accordingly so just take this.**


End file.
